Venom Nights of Vengeance Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Ron Lim | Quotation = Electricity hurts us, but it doesn't kill us. Just makes us angrier! And you have made us about as angry as we can get! | Speaker = Venom to Trent | StoryTitle1 = Reprisals in Blood | Writer1_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler1_1 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Elizabeth * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = A beared man named Sean Knight is running for his life as he is being chased by a man on a motorcycle. Cornered, Knight is ordered to surrender or be shot, as his stalker wants to have a long talk with him. However, this interrogation is interrupted by Eddie Brock who grabs the gunman while transforming into Venom. The gunman opens fire on Venom, who pretends to be mortally wounded in order to trick the shooter to come closer. With his gun removed, the man explains that he is a government agent named Michael Badilino, but Venom isn't convinced that this man is an innocent and knocks him out with a single punch. When Venom tries to get answers from Knight, he faints at the sight of the symbiotic being. Eddie decides to take both men back to the underground society that he defends.Venom has been defending this city, which exists under San Francisco, since . As Venom web-slings away with the two unconscious men, he is unaware that someone is watching him through a heat-tracking lense. Although Venom thinks Beck will be happy that he didn't kill anybody, Beck is unhappy to see Eddie in his Venom form and reminds him that he has to play things her way in the future.Venom has been involved with Beck Underwood since - . She has feelings for Eddie Brock, but his actions as Venom frighten her. Eddie is soon told by Elizabeth, the resident doctor, that Sean Knight has woken up. Brock asks him why he was being chased by Badilino. Sean explains that he is a government agent after a group of gun runners who call themselves the Stalkers. In order to do this, he infiltrated the organization. When they heard about an apparent crash in the mountains they went to investigate it. They discovered the rumors that it was some kind of alien ship were true. When the alien technology aboard the vessel began bonding with them, Sean realized that this was big trouble and fled. Thinking Eddie and Beck have become skeptical, Sean is about to leave. That's when Mike Badilino reveals that he is awake by telling Sean that he believes him and that's why he was searching for him. Changing into Venom, Eddie demands that Badilino explain himself. Michael explains that he is a government agent who is investigating a link between the Stalkers and Anton Hellgate, a criminal he is hunting.Vengeance has been hunting Anton Hellgate since . He will continue to do so until Hellgate's death in Venom tells Michael to take a hike, intending to help Sean deal with his problems. That's when the underground sanctuary is attacked by the Stalkers. Their leader, a man named Trent, orders Sean Knight turned over to them, otherwise they will blow up the entire city. Tired of running, Sean decides to surrender himself to the Stalkers so nobody else get hurt. That's when Venom leaps in to help Sean, whipping away the bomb which explodes harmlessly. Venom is then disorientated by the flying warrior known as Raiden. Then, he is hit with a heat and sound bombardment from a weapon wielded by Briggs. While Venom is weakened, Kass pummels the symbiote with his fantastic strength. With Venom beat into submission, Trent orders Kass to stand down, saying that the only seek to eliminate Sean. That's when Michael Badilino decides to step in, transforming into Vengeance. He staggers the Stalkers with a blast of hellfire, but Briggs stuns him with another bomb. That's when Venom recovers and assists Vengeance in fending off these high tech warriors. As the battle turns, the Stalkers suddenly start to glow and float in the air, screaming in pain. The two vigilantes watch as the Stalkers are assimilated further by the alien technology they have armed themselves with. Under total alien control, the Stalkers inform Venom and Vengeance that they are a race of hunters and they have decided to make them their latest game. In order to ensure their cooperation, the Stalkers teleport all the residents of the underground away with themselves. With no clues as to where to find their foes, Venom and Vengeance are approached by Sean Knight, who tells them that he can lead them to the Stalkers. | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}